


Heavenly Desire

by Jillean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillean/pseuds/Jillean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachael had never been attracted to someone as strongly as this man she just met, so much so that she finds herself in the first closet they come across, both giving in to their mutual desire. But it becomes obvious there is more to this Gabriel than meets the eye ... he may not even be human.  Can she reconcile with that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this?” Gabriel whispered seductively, his lips hovering over her ear, his hands at her waist, his hips pressing against hers, gently pushing her against the door. Rachael was breathing heavily, her own hands on his chest, her cheek against his as she nodded and let out a husky “Yes,” thinking about everything that had transpired to bring her to this point of wanting him right here, right _now_. 

They had bumped into each other, literally, at the bar of her hotel. After a laugh and an apology and some casual comments, they wound up sitting together at the bar, introducing themselves, talking flirtatiously, laughing at each other’s odd sense of humor, staring into each other’s eyes. There was something so compelling, so attractive about him, that she felt the arousal in her body start almost immediately. 

Soon they were sitting close enough that her side was touching his, his hand on the small of her back. She let her leg brush against his periodically, and then his other hand was on her thigh, stroking the bare skin where her skirt ended, his fingers occasionally slipping just beneath the hem. Between that contact and the enticing look in his golden brown eyes, she could hardly contain herself. She didn’t even know what they had been talking about any more at that point … just that the seductive sound of his voice and the physical contact and the look in his eyes had her practically on edge. When he finally leaned forward and kissed her mouth slowly, gently … it was a done deal. She told him she had a room upstairs, and he promptly threw a twenty on the bar, then stood, taking her hand and helping her up. 

They headed down the dimly lit hallway that led to the hotel lobby, but had barely gone a few steps when he turned to her and pressed her against the wall, his mouth on hers, his hands at her hips. He parted her lips with his and let his tongue trace over hers as she grabbed onto the front of his shirt. His lips brushed and kissed their way across her neck, his hands running up her sides and over her breasts as she gently moaned, sliding her hands over his shoulders, then tangling her fingers in his hair. He pushed his hips snugly against hers and she could feel the hard outline of him pressing against her. She inhaled sharply and pressed back against him. “I don’t think we’re going to make it upstairs …” she softly moaned to him. 

He drew his head back and looked into her eyes with raw desire, his lips close to hers again. He shifted his gaze just to his right, and she turned her head slightly as well. There was a door there with a placard that read “Employees Only.” He reached over and tried the doorknob, and to her surprise, it turned and opened. Without even glancing around, he pushed the door open and pulled her in with him, closing the door and flicking on the light switch. It wasn’t terribly bright, a few bulbs obviously burnt out, but she could see that it was a makeshift storage room, odd furniture, accessories, and boxes piled around. He pushed her back against the door now and hungrily began kissing her again. 

“What if someone comes?” Rachael whispered softly to him between kisses. He pulled back from her and gave her a devilish look. 

“Isn’t that the idea?” he said with an impish raise of his eyebrows. 

She let out a strangled laugh. “You know what I mean…” Gabriel smiled at her and reached behind her to turn the lock on the doorknob. “And you don’t think they’d have a key?” she asked weakly as he nipped playfully at her neck, then ran his tongue over the same spot. 

“Relax,” he said, nipping and licking just below her ear now. “No one will bother us.” He sounded so sure, which was odd, but Rachael was so caught up in what he was doing to her that she let it go and allowed the excitement to continue to build in her with every single touch of his hands, his lips, his tongue. He began to pull the skirt of her dress higher, and she shivered against the feel of his fingers brushing against her bare thighs. She had worked her hands under his jacket, then his shirt, until she reached his skin, surprised at how cool it was. She felt as though she was burning up. She ran her fingertips lightly over his back, hearing him murmur something appreciative, followed by a quiet groan as she did the same with her fingernails. She buried her face in his soft hair, breathing in the scent of it – warm, a touch smoky, almost bittersweet. _Like burnt caramel_ she thought irrationally, and then she let out a strange laugh at how crazy this all was. 

Gabriel lifted his head and looked at her curiously, and she almost felt like he knew what she was thinking. His hands were all the way at her hips now, his thumbs tracing over her skin, and then slipping underneath the edge of her lace panties. Rachael caught her breath and stared into his eyes as his fingers hooked around them. She slipped off her shoes and he slowly dropped to his knees, pulling her panties down with him. She carefully stepped out of them, and his hands began to trace back up her legs, his mouth moving just above and caressing her with light kisses. His lips traced up one inner thigh, then his head moved back down so his lips could brush up the other. She moaned gently, inhaling deeply and watching his every move. His mouth moved to just between her thighs and he gently nuzzled her, exhaling a warm puff of breath against her mound. She inhaled sharply again, then quietly gasped out “No no ….” Gabriel backed away just a touch and lifted his eyes questioningly to her. She was breathing fast and deep as she whispered shakily, “I want you inside of me.” She couldn’t believe she had said that out loud.

His eyes were dark, naughty, and he gave her roguish grin. “All in good time….” Then he leaned in close, and she felt his tongue dip between her damp folds and slowly stroke its way from back to front. She gasped again, biting down on her lip to keep quiet, as her back arched slightly and a wave of pleasure coursed up her spine. Her hand went to his head, grabbing his hair. He repeated the movement of his tongue, and she resisted the urge to push him closer against her. Instead she clutched at his hair as she tightly whispered, “I’ll never make it if you do that …” 

He gave one more slow, gentle trace across her with his tongue, eliciting another moan from her. Then he pulled away from her and stood back up, his hands at her waist. His lips crashed against hers again. She ran her hand over the bulge in his khakis, the other hand still fisted in his hair. She was breathing heavily as she broke the kiss. “Please tell me you have a condom …” Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

Gabriel stared into her eyes again, and she felt one hand leave her waist. Seconds later he had lifted it in front of their faces to show her the small square package between his fingers. Rachael had no idea where he had gotten it from that fast, but she didn’t care. She simply muttered “Thank God.” He gave her an amused look, and seemed about to say something, but kept silent as her hands worked at his belt quickly, then the button of his pants, then the zipper. He groaned again lightly as she slid her hand inside his pants and rubbed over the outside of his underwear, stroking him, becoming even more aroused at how hard he felt. She was about to slip her hand inside his underwear when he slid his hands down the backs of her thighs and lifted her up. 

He carried her a few steps over to a crate against the wall and set her down on it. It was the right height for her to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. He kissed her a few more times, his one hand running along her leg, his fingers working between her thighs to feel how warm and wet she was. She reached for him again, to pull him from his underwear, only to find he already was, and with the condom on. She had no clue when or how he done that, but she pushed the thought from her mind as he moved his hand and lined up with her, inching closer until the tip of him brushed against her slit. 

She drew in her breath sharply. “Please …. Gabriel…” She leaned back slightly and lifted her hips. He gently grasped her thighs, pulling her legs open a little more, and easily pushed into her. She moaned again and wrapped her legs around him again, her arms around his shoulders. His hands went back to her hips, and he waited a few seconds, gently kissing her neck, her chin, her mouth, before pulling back and starting to thrust slowly. She rolled her hips against his as he established a rhythm, pushing deep into her and circling his hips against hers. It didn’t take long for the pressure and stimulation to bring her to the edge, and she gripped onto him, burying her face into his shoulder to stifle her cries as she came hard and fast, her body shuddering against him. She heard him inhale sharply as her muscles tightened rhythmically around him, and he thrusted just a couple more times before he groaned as well, his face in her hair, his hands clutching her tightly to him as they both rode out the waves of pleasure.

Seconds passed as they slowly caught their breath and relaxed somewhat, their arms still around each other. He drew his head back a little and rested his forehead against hers. She was still breathing heavily as her body went weak against him. 

“That was unbelievable,” she whispered, her voice slightly ragged. 

She felt him smile against her cheek, heard him mutter “Mmmm,” in agreement, his lips gently brushing over her. He slowly moved his hips back and pulled out of her, then leaned forward again, his softening member against her inner thigh now. His hands were gently caressing her back.

She paused for another few seconds, then she sighed softly, followed by a chuckle. “Told you we wouldn’t make it upstairs.”

He gave a slight chuckle as well. “That can be round two,” he replied, his tone playful but sensual.

Rachael huffed out a soft laugh and was about to ask him if he thought they could manage a round two, when suddenly they could hear a rattling sound. Someone was trying the door, turning the knob and finding it locked. 

Her head snapped up as her body tensed. “Oh God …” she whispered, her eyes wide as they darted to the door, then back to Gabriel’s face. His head was turned, and he was glancing at the door as well, seeming surprised but otherwise not reacting much. She pushed against him as she shifted forward and off the crate, her feet hitting the floor, legs wobbling for just a second. He grabbed her to steady her, and she looked up into his face. “What do we do?” she whispered, panic in her voice. “Is there another way out?” she asked stupidly. Her head whipped around quickly, desperately looking. The doorknob rattled again, and she could hear someone speaking. She looked at him again. “You said no one would bother us!” 

His face was calm, even a touch amused. “No one did,” he replied nonchalantly.

She quickly bent down and grabbed her panties, hurriedly stepped into them and shakily pulled them up. She crouched down to grab her shoes up in one hand, and as she straightened up again she glanced over at him. He was completely dressed again, belt buckled and everything. She hadn’t even seen him move. Before she could say anything, she heard the unmistakable sound of a ring of jangling keys. She shook her head, stared around again in a panic. “No no no no…” she mumbled like a mantra. “This isn’t happening,” she moaned.

“Seriously, babe…” Gabriel said, his voice quiet and calm, “…relax.” Rachael looked up at him as though he was crazy, and he gave her another amused look. “It’s probably not the first time these people walked in on something like this.” He raised an eyebrow, but she still had a look of horror on her face. He tilted his head slightly to the side. “Is this really such a big deal to you … getting ‘caught’?”

“Yes!” she forced out in a whispered scream. “It’s never happened to me before!” she added, obviously mortified at what was occurring. 

He appeared to be contemplating something for a moment. Then he said to her, “I can get us out of here, if you’re really that desperate.” He looked at her questioningly. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she nodded quickly. “What’s your room number?” he asked.

“What??” She looked at him, perplexed, but he simply stared back. “It’s 220,” she said hurriedly, just as she heard the sound of a key sliding into the lock. “ _Gabriel_ …” Her eyes were wide again, and her thoughts raced wildly as she wondered how they would get out of the storage room. Before she could turn her head to look around desperately for this other exit, she saw him raise his hand to right in front his face. He was still staring into her frantic, confused eyes calmly, and as she heard the door behind her start to open, he snapped his fingers.

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachael is trying desperately to come to terms with the fact that Gabriel is an angel -- an archangel. But he's not exactly making it easy for her ...

It was the strangest sensation. Rachael hadn’t moved, yet she felt – sensed -- everything around her change. It grew incredibly quiet, almost like she was suddenly in a vacuum. The light was brighter. She could see different colors and lines in her peripheral vision. Her skin was tingling slightly, as though something had passed over it. It was a strange shift of everything around her, and it took a second for her eyes to register where she was, as though things had to come into focus, even though her vision was clear. She was in her hotel room, Gabriel still in front of her, in the exact same position, his hand still beside his face. His expression was almost blank, but his eyes had a calculating look as they gazed into hers. And then the realization of what had just happened exploded in her mind. He had snapped his fingers … and they were now here. In her room. Her eyes widened even more, her chest tightened up, and she clumsily backed away from him, her shoes falling from her hand and hitting the floor with a dull thud. The bed was right behind her and the back of her legs hit it, causing her to fall back onto the bed in a sitting position, her arms catching her. She pulled her legs up protectively as she stared at him frantically. “What the hell …” she choked out.

He made no move toward her, but his hand dropped to his side and he tilted his head just a little. “Not exactly,” he said, a slight facetious tone to his voice. “Try the opposite direction.”

She stared at him, not comprehending, her eyes almost wild as she scrambled back on the bed until her back hit the headboard. Her gaze never left him. She continued to stare at him, clearly unnerved. He was stock-still, simply staring back at her, scrutinizing her a little, but his face otherwise emotionless. She took a few deep breaths, then finally spoke. “Who are you?” She paused for a second, then added, “ _What_ are you?”

A tiny smiled appeared at the corners of his mouth. “You actually guessed it already, without even knowing it,” he said. She stared at him wordlessly, confusion still on her face. “When I told you my name…” he explained.

Rachael’s mind raced back to their conversation at the bar, shortly after they sat down together. After disclosing her name, he replied back, “I’m Gabriel.” She had smiled playfully and said “Oh … like the angel?” He had raised an eyebrow at her with a mischievous look, and she’d laughed, thinking he simply thought her remark to be silly. Now she looked at him incredulously.

“Angel…” she whispered. “You’re an angel?” she asked him feebly.

He gave a little shrug. “Archangel, technically.”

“Archangel?” she repeated skeptically. She paused for a second. “ _The_ archangel Gabriel?”

He smiled. “At your service.” Then the smile turned into a smirk as he added, “Literally.”

She stared at him in horror, as she recalled what she and this angel – _archangel_ – had just done. “Oh God,” she mumbled. Her hands covered her mouth. “No … no … _oh God_ …”

“Now come on,” he said, his face serious, but a devilish glint still in his eyes, “don’t bring Dad into it.”

She flinched slightly at his comment, then shook her head back and forth. “This isn’t happening. Please tell me I didn’t just … _oh Holy Hell_ …” Her hands dropped from her face, and she stared off at the wall, feeling almost stunned.

He continued to look at her slyly, seeming to get some mild enjoyment and humor from her reaction. “Why do you keep bringing Hell into it too?”

“Because that’s where I’m going.” She spoke almost matter-of-fact, strangely calm even though her eyes still had a confounded look. “I mean there’s no way I’m not going to Hell for this, right?” Her gaze slowly returned back to Gabriel, who no longer wore the comical expression. He appeared dumbstruck as he stared at her. She continued. “You can’t tell me it’s not against some … theological … law, or … angelic moral code, or something.” She frowned slightly. “At the very least, it’s got to be blasphemy.”

Gabriel blinked a few times, a sober look on his face. “Please tell me you’re joking,” he said flatly.

Rachael became more animated again, agitated. “Of course I’m not joking. I was raised Catholic, for crying out loud.”

He stared at her silently for a few more seconds, then broke into a facetious grin. “So go to confession tomorrow.”

Her eyebrows knit together, and she stared at him with an irksome look on her face.

He snickered a little and continued. “And I am definitely coming along, because I just _have_ to hear that one … ‘Bless me, Father, for I have sinned … I took the Lord’s name in vain, I skipped Mass for a month, and, oh yeah … I did the nasty with an archangel last night’ …” 

She stared at him, her face dead serious. “That’s not funny,” she said quietly. 

Gabriel laughed harder. “I think it’s hilarious,” he joked. “What do you suppose the penance is for something like that?”

Rachael almost laughed against her will, though it felt akin to laughing in the middle of someone’s funeral service. She managed to stifle it. “Okay … stop,” she said weakly, still feeling uncomfortable and self-conscious about the whole situation.

He smiled and approached the bed. “Come on, sweet cheeks,” he said, moving to the side and sitting on the edge. He gave her a surprisingly kind look. “You’re really overreacting about this. No one is going to Hell. At least not for having sex with me.”

She tried not to look too hopeful, at least not ridiculously so. “Really? You’re sure?”

“Well yeah. I mean come on … if that were the case, the place would be overflowing.” He gave her a wicked raise of his eyebrows. Rachael huffed at him, then grabbed the pillow beside her and threw it at him, trying not to crack up. He caught it with another chuckle, and then tossed it lightly back to her.

“Are you sure you’re an angel?” she asked sarcastically.

He tilted his head and raised the one eyebrow at her again. “Archangel,” he corrected her.

“Well I think you definitely have a little devil in you too,” she said, jesting.

“No … that would be my smackass brother.” She looked at him strangely, and he just shook his head with a smile. He stared at her sweetly for a few seconds. “So …. feel any better?” he asked lightly.

She shrugged a little. “I guess. I don’t know…” He looked at her curiously. She rolled her eyes, and threw her hands up. “Look, it’s a lot to take in. And I still feel—“ She looked at him almost guiltily. “I still feel like I did something wrong. I can’t help it. I mean I told you, I was raised Catholic…”

Gabriel gave her a slightly judgmental look. “Oh come on, can we be honest here? Pre-marital sex, condoms … you’re kind of a crappy Catholic…” He held his arm up to block another pillow coming at him. He edged a little closer, and reached out and took her hand. “So you’re still not okay with this?”

Rachael looked at him almost apologetically, then shifted her gaze down to their joined hands. She wanted to be okay with it. But deep inside, she was still struggling. For crying out loud, he was a celestial being. And despite how … human he seemed to be, hedonistic even, there was a part of her that felt like she had taken part in defiling something-- something from Heaven. It just felt wrong. It was probably the most exciting and enjoyable sexual experience she had ever had, but now it seemed tainted and tarnished. And even if she could get past all of the other thoughts she was having, at the bottom of it all, she truly felt like she should not have done it.

She looked back at Gabriel, and his eyes were almost penetrating. She studied the expression on his face, and she could tell he knew what she was thinking. She frowned a little. “You can read thoughts, can’t you?”

He smiled. “I didn’t _try_ to read your thoughts. But they were pretty loud, so, yeah … I heard them.” He stared at her, then let go of her hand and reached up and traced his fingers down her cheek. “I don’t want you to feel guilty, or wrong. Or uncomfortable. You shouldn’t feel like that.”

She looked at him wistfully. “I don’t want to feel like that either. I wish I didn’t.”

He gave her a charming smile. “I know, babe.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He drew back and looked sweetly into her eyes. Rachael stared at the gold flecks in his eyes, the rim of green around them. She reached up and touched his hand, still on her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his other hand come up, two fingers extended. Before she could even think about that, she felt him touch the side of her head. There was a quick flash like an electrical current going through her, then darkness. 

* * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachael finds herself in her hotel room with Gabriel, not quite sure how she got there.

Rachael’s eyes opened slowly. She felt dazed, disoriented. Slowly she took in everything. She was in her hotel room, lying on her bed. How had she even gotten here? She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced quickly around, seeing Gabriel sitting in the chair against the wall. He gave her a broad smile. “Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.”

“What happened?” she asked. “How did I get here?”

“I brought you here.” She looked at him, confused, and he continued, almost carefully. “What do you remember? What’s the last thing you remember?”

She sat up, thought a little. “You and I were in that storage closet.” She smiled a little, gave him a coy look. “We had just … um …”

“Had an amazing time,” he finished for her with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

She smiled, blushed a tiny bit. “Yeaaahhh….” She thought some more. “Then someone was trying to get in the door. And I was freaking out a little …” He gave her a look that seemed to say _That’s putting it mildly._ She tried to think, scrunched her brow. “That’s all I remember.” She looked at him inquiringly.

Gabriel got up and walked over, sat down on the bed near her. “You passed out,” he said.

“What? Really?”

He shrugged. “I guess you got yourself all worked up. Next thing you know, the door opens, and I’m standing there holding your limp, unconscious body. I was half afraid they’d think I had killed you or something.”

Rachael gave a short laugh at his comment, but she still felt disconcerted by the whole thing. “Well what did you tell them?”

“I told them you’d had too much to drink, and stumbled into the closet, and I was just trying to get you back to our room.”

She looked at him, slightly embarrassed. “And they believed you?”

“Oh sure. I can be a pretty good actor when I need to.” His mouth twitched the tiniest bit with his smile. “You played your part well too.” She rolled her eyes. He continued. “They were real nice. Offered to help me get you up here. The one even told me a hangover cure recipe. “ 

She looked at him. "They really thought I was drunk? That’s a little embarrassing.”

“Hmmm. Would you rather they figured out we used their closet to have hot, incredible sex?”

“Good point.” It was so strange to her, hearing this but remembering nothing of it. “This is still kind of awkward. And I’ve never passed out before in my life.”

“Well I’m honored, I guess,” he said sarcastically.

Rachael looked into his eyes again. “How did you know to bring me here, that this was my room?”

“Oh, you were the tiniest bit coherent here and there … I asked you a couple times what room number, and eventually you mumbled it to me.” He paused. “This _is_ your room, right?”

“Yes,” she chuckled. She tilted her head. “You really carried me the whole way up here?” she asked sweetly, and he nodded with an odd little smile. “My hero…” she said, and he snickered.

“Yeah, something like that …”

“No, you really are. And you could have just laid me down and then left. But you stayed.”

Gabriel still had that odd little smile on his face. “Well … I had to make sure you were all right.”

“See?” she said, crawling closer to him, then kneeling in front of him. “Definitely my hero.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. Her lips moved over his, and he returned the kiss, tender at first, then becoming more insistent. Rachael backed away a little. “And maybe you were still hoping for round two as well,” she said suggestively. 

He huffed a little laugh. “Maybe. “

“Well I think I can oblige you.” She sucked gently on his lower lip, then ran her tongue over it.

“You sure you’re up for that?” he asked.

Rachael nodded. “I feel fine. Well … my head hurts a tiny bit.” It was a dull ache deep inside, almost like the remnants of a brain freeze from eating too much ice cream. “We should probably take it slow and easy, just to be safe.”

“My thoughts exactly,” he said wrapping his arms around her and climbing fully onto the bed with her. He began to kiss her deeply again, hot, open-mouthed kisses that allowed his tongue to mingle with hers. His hands moved up her back and over her shoulders. He began to pull at her dress as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and over his arms, then worked at the buttons of his shirt. Soon they were tangled on the bed together, gradually removing each other’s clothing bit-by-bit, kissing and stroking bare skin as it was exposed. He had her down to her bra and panties, and he kneeled over top of her, mouthing her breasts through the thin lace of her bra, then gently sucking on her nipple, causing her to arch her back. He reached under her to unhook it, then pushed the straps down and removed it from her. His mouth went back to her now bare breasts, and he tongued and kissed one while his hand played with the other, then he switched. 

He mouthed his way down across her stomach, his fingers tracing over her skin as well. He worked down to her panties, and he spread her legs slightly, again kissing and mouthing her through the thin material. She moaned and lifted her hips up, pushing against him. “Please,” she whispered at him. He rubbed his lips and chin over her a little more, then worked his fingers under the material at her hips. He pulled them down and off her, then slid his way back up, lifting her leg and kissing and nibbling along the back of her calf, her thigh. 

He worked his way back up, slinging both of her legs over his shoulders as he settled and buried his face between her thighs. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he licked and kissed and gently sucked on her most sensitive areas. His hands came up to lightly stroke her hips, occasionally holding her down as she started to writhe under his ministrations. She reached down at one point and cupped her hand under his chin, trying to gently pull him off her, wanting him to climb up on top of her and slide into her and finish her that way. But he pushed her hand away and continued to work at her. Everything he was doing to her felt so unbelievably good that she grabbed onto his hair again, pushing him closer against her, moaning and whimpering his name, until finally she arched her back and came undone, her legs quivering as she shuddered against him, panting and gasping for breath.

Gabriel gently moved her legs off of him, back to the bed, and trailed back up her with light kisses again. When he reached her mouth, she clutched at his hair, pulling hard, kissing and biting at his lips. He still had his underwear on, and she grabbed the waistband and pushed them down as far as she could. He pushed himself up slightly and worked them down the rest of the way, kicking them off. While he was still supporting himself with his arms, Rachael grasped his shoulders and twisted, pushing and rolling him over onto his back. She flipped over as well, straddling him, and bending down to kiss him again. She moved her lips and tongue down his neck, his chest, his stomach, her fingernails lightly raking over his skin, occasionally giving him light nips with her teeth. Gabriel was breathing hard, occasional groans slipping out as well. “You have an incredible mouth,” he said, his voice hoarse and throaty.

“You have no idea…” she said, as she moved her lips over his lower abdomen, then still lower.

His hand touched her hair lightly. “You don’t have to do that,” he said softly.

Rachael looked up at him, saw his eyes dark and half closed. “I know,” she said. Then she moved her head back down and gently kissed the tip of him, running her tongue around the head. She slid him into her mouth just a little, then slowly back out, taking in a little more each time. She moved her tongue up and down as she took him in, then she sucked gently as she pulled back. His breath was thready, and his hand alternated between running over her hair and gently pushing her further down on him. She had a rhythm going, and she heard low moans come from him. Then his hand carefully pulled her off him. “Come up here,” he said thickly.

She slid back up and over him, straddling him a little, feeling him twitch underneath her. His hands cupped her face and he pulled her down for a slow, sensual kiss. “The things I want to do with you … _to_ you…” he said, his voice low. Rachael felt herself flush from his words. She knew exactly what he meant. She wanted to do things with him she had never done before. Things she had never even thought of doing. But they had agreed to take it slow, one step at a time.

“All in good time,” she whispered, echoing his words of earlier. Gabriel smiled at her, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. He shifted a little beneath her, and he was positioned to where she could easily take him into her. But first things first … “Do you have another condom?” she asked.

He let out a little noise, almost sounding like a snicker. “Yeah,” he said lightly, shifting again. She moved off him, and he rolled over to the edge of the bed, reaching down to the floor where clothes had been discarded. A few seconds later he came back up with another small package. 

She held out her hand. “I can do it if you want.”

A smile played on his lips, and he made another little scoff as he handed it to her. “That’s my bad little Catholic girl…”

She laughed a little, but looked at him curiously. “Did I tell you I was Catholic? “

“Apparently.”

She frowned slightly as she ripped the package open. “I don’t remember doing that. I don't know why I would have...”

He spoke almost nonchalantly. “I think it was at the bar. You said something about it in passing.“ Gabriel paused. “I think we both were saying a lot of things at that point, our minds focused on something else …”

She let out a little humph. “True…” She rolled the condom down on him and then laid back down on the bed. He turned and crawled on top of her, kissing her and running his hands over her. She opened her legs wide as her arms went around his shoulders. He kissed her lips softly, then entered her with one smooth motion. 

Rachael sucked in her breath and lifted her hips as he began to move, pulling back and then thrusting forward at a slow and steady pace. She raised her legs and wrapped them around him, pushing gently back against each of his thrusts. Gabriel kept up his pace for a minute or two, then began to slow down as he shifted his hips forward a little and rubbed in slow circles against her. She threw her head back a little, savoring how good it felt. She ran her calves down the backs of his legs as he buried his lips in the curve of her neck. But when he next pulled back slightly from her, she pushed him further and slid her own hips back until he was out of her. As he lifted his head to look at her, she pushed on his shoulders again and rolled him over, tumbling with him until he was on his back and she was straddling him again. His mild surprise was replaced by a look of arousal. 

She straightened up a little and looked down at him. “You okay with this?” she asked, as she tried to catch her breath.

“Oh hell yeah,” he uttered back, his hands reaching up to cup her breasts. Rachael gave him an impassioned look and reached down to guide him so that she could slowly slide down the length of him. She straightened a little more, moving her hands to his chest, and then she began to roll her hips, tightening her muscles on each upward motion. Gabriel’s breathing hitched a little, and his hands gently kneaded her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. She moaned at what he was doing, and continued to move her hips in the same way, sliding up and down and pushing him deeply into her. She rocked her hips a few more times, feeling the pull inside from her core, little pools of pleasure building. Rachael focused on him, his ragged breathing, the slightly glazed look in his eyes, the way his own thrusts became slightly more erratic. 

“Are you close?” she softly groaned to him.

Gabriel nodded at her, his hands still caressing her breasts. “I’m waiting for you.”

That was almost enough to tip her over, but somehow she held on. Her hands lifted from his chest and she grabbed his wrists. She leaned back a little and gently pulled on him. “Come up here with me,” she said, her voice a rough whisper. She shifted her legs forward as he sat up, and then she wrapped them around his waist as he grabbed onto her hips, guiding her back and forth as he rocked against her. Her breathing was shallow and unsteady, and she felt her body start to tense. She went to bury her head into his shoulder, but she felt Gabriel’s hand fist in her hair, tugging her back up to face him. “I want to see you,” he said hoarsely, and he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over hers. That was all it took, and her body tightened and convulsed around him as her orgasm washed over her. He made a low sound in the back of his throat, and she felt his fingers move to her back and clutch at her as he gave a few last hard thrusts beneath her before letting out another low moan as his head fell to her shoulder.

They held onto each other for awhile longer, and then he leaned back, pulling her down to the bed with him. She gently disengaged from him, then curled up beside him. He turned his head to face her as well, and his arm went around her, pulling her closer. They were quiet, his fingers gently tracing slow, lazy circles on her back. 

After a minute or two, Rachael lifted her head and looked at him. “So … how much longer do I have you for? I’m in town for another whole day. And night.” She looked at him hopefully.

Gabriel kissed the top of her head. “I’m supposed to leave tomorrow.”

“Hmmm,” she said, disappointed. “Shame you can’t stay longer.”

“Wellllll…” he drawled. “I could possibly look into it. No promises though ….”

She rolled over, propping herself up on his chest. ‘Will you at least stay with me until the morning?”

“Absolutely. I have no intention of leaving before then.”

She chuckled a little. “Already planning on a round three?” she asked suggestively.

“Maybe…” he said with a wink. “Besides … I still should keep an eye on you.”

She gave him another sweet look. “My hero.” Then she added, “My angel.” His face grew strangely serious, and he looked at her with the oddest expression. She gave him a playful smile. “You know, just like your name…”

Gabriel seemed to relax a little again, and he returned her smile. “If you say so, babe…”

Rachael leaned forward and kissed him, then she curled back into him, lowering her head onto his shoulder and wrapping her arm over his waist as he pulled her close once again.


End file.
